A Walk In The Park
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: Even little girls at the park know Max and Lulu are meant to be. / My second Mulu story. I hope you like it. Please read and review and favorite!


**I just ended my Zevie story, It's Kind Of A Funny Story, [I'd love if you guys checked it out! (:] and went back through my documents to see if I had any other Zevie-centric story ideas that I started and didn't finish [I have like ten]. I came across this little Mulu one shot, and thought, "Oh, this might be interesting to post." So hi. Here it is. (: **

**I wrote this story a long while back, right when I found out HTR was ending. I never could figure out how I wanted it to end so I never could finish it. Well, I finished it, guys! (: I really hope you like it! **

* * *

_Where are you? _

Lulu couldn't help but smile at the text. When her phone randomly buzzed in her pocket, she had no idea who it could be. But of course it was Max. Max, her best friend. Max who asked her weird questions like where she was and what is her favorite Mexican restaurant.

She smiled as she replied.

_At the park near the diner. Needed to clear my head. _

Lulu sat down on a bench, eagerly waiting for his response. Max always knew how to make her feel better. She closed her eyes for a moment, awaiting a text reply. Maybe it'd be a joke or a ridiculous picture or maybe, her personal favorite, a dorky pick-up line he'd found somewhere.

But it wasn't a text that she got.

"Why'd you need to clear your head?" a voice whispered into her ear, and she jumped, her eyes shooting open and turning her head to the side. "I'm sorry. Did I _frighten_ you?"

Lulu put her hand on her heart in an effort to calm herself. "Hi Max."

"Didn't you find it suspicious I was asking where you were?" he grinned. "I thought it was you, but you never know. Sometimes, my eyesight isn't so good."

"Like when you _swore _that they were giving away free cereal at Stop 'N' Shop?"

"That's what the sign said! I remember it distinctly saying 'Free cereal! Ask your cashier!'"

"They were giving away free recyclable grocery bags. Where you got _cereal_ from is beyond me."

Max chuckled. "Well, now that you've made me remember that horrible moment, why'd you need to clear your head?"

"I don't know. I'm just… confused."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Lulu. You can tell me." He nudged her slightly, and she rolled her eyes. "Are you nervous for something? Do you have a big date tonight? Ooooh! You've got a date? Who's the lucky guy?"

"I love how you're convinced that I'm going on a date when I gave you no reason to…"

But Lulu was interrupted by a little girl standing in front of her, her light blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"Mama! Mama! Look!" she called, pointing her finger at Max and Lulu. "It's Stevie from How To Rock!"

"Looks like you have a stalker," Max whispered to Lulu.

Another girl approached, this one older, probably nine or ten. "MOM! MOM! IT'S ZANDER TOO! MOM! COME TAKE MY PICTURE WITH ZANDER! I'M GOING TO TELL ALL MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL THAT I WENT ON A DATE WITH ZANDER! THEY'RE GOING TO BE SO JEALOUS!"

"Yeah," Lulu mumbled through a smile. "_I _have a stalker."

But Max liked the attention; he had always loved getting recognized, and though it didn't happen often, he loved feeling like he was important to someone, anyone's life. Like Zander did, Max always had a soft spot for his fan girls.

"Is it true they're canceling the show?" the nine year old asked, a frown evident on her face while she awaited her mother's arrival. "'Cause it's my favorite."

"It's mine too," Max told her. "But sometimes, the timing just isn't right."

"Stevie, you're my favorite!" the younger girl said to Lulu, grabbing her hand and pulling her softly off the bench. "You make me laugh all the time. I like when you squirt Molly and Grace with the paint!"

Lulu nods, remembering how much fun it'd been filming that part with Sam and Halston. They were both so nice, nothing like the characters they played.

"Girls, are you interrupting them while they're at the park?" their mother questioned, seeing the little girl holding Lulu's hand.

"It's fine," Lulu assured her. "It's not like we were doing anything important."

"Thank you so much," the woman beamed, holding her camera in ready position. "My daughters both love your show."

"It's really our pleasure," Max informed her, bending down to reach eye level with the elder daughter. "The fans are the best part of any television show."

"Say cheese." Max, Lulu and the two little girls smiled brightly at the camera, and seconds later, the flash went off. "Girls, say thank you and leave them alone."

"Thank you!" The older daughter squealed, giving Max a final hug before chasing after her mother.

"Stevie?" the younger daughter whimpered. If Lulu had to guess, she would guess that she was around five or six.

"Yeah?"

"Is Zander your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. We're just best friends."

"Oh. I wish you were."

The little girl scampered away, but not before Lulu whispered into her ear, "Me too."

"What did you tell that little girl?" Max wondered to his best friend.

Lulu blushed. "Oh, nothing. She just told me she wished we were dating, and I told her that were just best friends, nothing more."

"Oh." Max looked away from her, which is rare for him. He usually met her eyes. "Is that what you said?"

"Mmhmm," Lulu lied. She bit her lip nervously. She had never lied to him before, and she didn't like how it felt. "Basically."

"Basically? Can I be honest with you?"

"Ye-yeah..." She felt guilty that he wanted to be honest with her when she was so dishonest with him only two seconds before.

"Lu, I heard you."

"Oh." Lulu's face turned bright red. "I was just…"

"Don't worry about it," Max told her. But Lulu could not help but worry. Their friendship never had rough patches before and if this was not the roughest patch possible to hit! Two best friends, one with a crush on the other, the other aware of this, trying to prevent the situation from becoming awkward. But it would. And then they'd start to hang out less and less because it just never be the same. There would always be that elephant in the room, looming over them. And then they would drift so far apart that they would just fade from each other's mind, a distant memory of what once was and what never will be again. Lulu cursed herself silently, upset at what a tragedy she had just caused. And for what?

"Look, Max, I'm so embarrassed. I didn't mean for…"

"Lulu," he met her eyes again, and she melted. He smiled his typical _everything is okay, I promise _smile. "I told you, it's fine. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I wish you were my girlfriend too, sometimes. Or all the time. Mostly all the time."

Lulu stared at him in awe. He could have any girl in the world. Why her? She could not even think of a competent response.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Suddenly, she felt his lips on hers, moving in sync with one another without her conscious effort. And it felt perfect.

And no matter what problems Lulu faced now and in the future, she now knew she had the strength to fight them.

As long as Max was by her side.

* * *

**I hope you guys think it's good enough to favorite! **

**Review it and tell me what you think? (; **

**Love you ! **

**aworldwellneverfind**


End file.
